This invention relates to an improved sign routing machine.
Sign routing machines are used for transferring characters from a template surface to a workpiece surface. A typical sign routing machine is described in Australian Pat. No. 426,248 wherein a link arm is used to transfer the characters from the template surface to the workpiece surface. The link arm has a pivot point around which it is adapted to rotate in the plane of the workpiece surface, means for engaging the characters on the template surface and also means for treating the workpiece so as to inscribe the desired characters thereon.
This particular machine is somewhat limited in its operation because the template surface was essentially on the same plane as the workpiece surface. This also meant that the workpiece usually had to be elevated to the height of the template surface and this was relatively difficult if the workpiece was heavy or cumbersome.